The Test
by G3n3ralRedfield
Summary: Quinn really wants to prove how much she has changed, Rachel wants to get to the movies and Brit wants Candy! Just a humorous one shot and my first attempt, be gentle and I promise not to bite. Established Faberry.


"Quinn, I really think that if we are to stand even the remotest chance of making it to the movies on time then you should just go ahead and press the submit button, as it is we've had to arrange for Santanna and Brit to meet us here rather than pick them up!" Despite her resolve to use her most patient and reassuring tone with the blonde, the Diva found herself with her fisted hands planted firmly on her hips and the beginnings of an award winning pout pulling at her lips.

As if sensing the impatience warring with the habitual politeness within her girlfriend the blonde ex cheerio looked up from where her right hand was resting on the mouse and she let out what sounded, even to her, like an incredibly pathetic mewl.

"But…Rach, you don't get how much rest's on this application, everything I've done, all the changes, the hassle and…well everything, it all comes down to THIS and once I punch this stupid mouse button I'm going to know whether or not it was all worth it!"

She paused and let out a sigh as her right hand clenched on the mouse and her left wiped it's sweating palm on her jeans leg before irritably moving up and tugging on her Chicago Bulls jersey.

"Or if everything was just a waste of time…that despite everything I've done I really cant change."

Rachel relaxed almost instantly into comfort mode and went to crouch down next to the leather swivel chair at her desk, taking a deep breath she reached up to tuck a loose strand of golden blonde hair behind her girlfriends ear while resting the other on the edge of the chair.

"You listen to me Quinn Fabray and you listen good, you were ALWAYS a good person, it just got a little buried is all and you fought your way out of all that superficial rubbish…you quit Cheerio's and joined the Basketball team which is something you are passionate about and where you quite frankly play rings around the majority of the team despite not being quite as tall as the rest of them."

At the slight height jibe that Rachel Berry of all people managed to get in, Quinn opened her mouth to protest but the slender tanned hand that had been resting on the chair reached up to cover the glossed lips of the blonde.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm delivering a confidence boosting and reassuring pep talk Quinn!"

Closing her mouth under the hand the blonde managed to both nod and raise the trademark eyebrow, that was just one of the many things Rachel loved and had in fact always loved about the blonde.

'The Eyebrow' should have a Facebook page all of it's own as far as the Diva was concerned, it had many looks. There was, after all, the angry eyebrow, the confused eyebrow, the speculative eyebrow, the HBIC eyebrow and Rachel's particular favourite, the sexy eyebrow. Clearing her throat and shaking her head ever so slightly to get herself back on track she firmed her jaw and fixed her gaze on Quinn.

"Now…before you so rudely and yet wordlessly interrupted me I was trying to tell you that whatever this computer tells you when you hit that submit button you are to remember all the good you have done, both before and after you were honest with yourself."

Standing slowly Rachel allowed herself to be pulled between Quinn's jean clad legs and rested both her hands on the blondes shoulders allowing her thumbs to gently rub the soft skin of her girlfriends neck.

"So stop worrying, press submit, take me to see this awful horror movie…which by the way I know you only chose because you know I hide against you for the majority of the film, and then we can come back and take advantage of the fact that for some obscure reason your Mother and my Father's are at pottery class together after discovering a mutual interest."

"Did you even remember to breathe just then?"

Quinn couldn't resist the urge to comment on her girlfriends word vomit and smirked while said girlfriend swiped her arm and pouted.

"See if I try to make you feel better again Fabray…and enjoy sleeping on the sofa after a cold shower!"

Despite knowing that Rachel was baiting her to get her to forget her worries she sighed and pulled the retreating Diva into a hug, taking the opportunity to kiss the expanse of tanned midriff where her shirt didn't quite meet the waist of her denim shorts.

"I wholeheartedly apologise Rach, you are the best girlfriend in the world and I will take you out and treat you like the Princess you are."

Rachel regarded her with mock haughtiness for a moment then smiled her shy smile, the one only Quinn ever got to see and leaning down she kissed her softly, before Quinn had time to deepen the kiss past the coconut flavoured lips the Diva retreated and pointed to the mouse.

"Go ahead and do it honey, I'm right here with you…and I'm telling you that you have changed and we all know it, so go ahead and prove it, though why you need to define the whole thing on this test I'll never know."

The basketball player just smiled and turned back to the screen, her index finger lifted, hovered then clicked decisively, finally submitting the test. She closed her eyes and chewed on her lip anxiously.

"Rach…you look and tell me, I know you don't get why but this IS the ultimate test for me."

Rolling her eyes the brunette moved forwards and leant in towards the monitor, seeing the result on the screen in black and white she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing out loud, summoning her best stoic voice she spoke.

"Well…you aren't in Slytherin anymore…"

Quinn opened one eye and glanced at Rachel, noticing the barely restrained mirth dancing behind the chocolate eyes she frowned and turned her own Hazel gaze to the flat screen monitor.

Outside and heading towards the door Santanna scowled and checked her watch one more time while Brittany skipped happily alongside her humming the theme to Family Guy.

"San, can we get popcorn AND candy this time, I promise I wont get hyper, besides Quinn always hogs the peanut M&M's anyway."

Opening her mouth to argue, the newly reinstated head cheerleader found herself instead staring at the open window of Rachel Berry's bedroom as the familiar angry voice of Quinn Fabray could be heard clearly.

"HUFFLEPUFF? You have GOT to be kidding me, I am NOT a Hufflepuff!"


End file.
